<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mother of the Bride by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255400">The Mother of the Bride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Light BDSM, Masks, Parent/Child Incest, Tricked, Wedding Present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day before Korra and Asami’s wedding! As a wedding present, Asami is letting the Avatar spend the night with a prostitute wearing a leather mask. </p><p>All Korra knows is that it’s someone from the Southern Water Tribe...hopefully it isn't someone she knows! (It totally is.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Senna (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mother of the Bride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mother of the Bride<br/>-by Drace Domino</p><p>	Tomorrow, Korra and Asami were going to be married. But tonight? Tonight was the time to cut loose and party.</p><p>	Always inseparable, the two girls made the decision early on that they’d be sharing a bachelorette party, fully expecting to turn it into the biggest bash that the club scene of Republic City had ever witnessed. In a lavish dance hall that Asami rented out for the entire night, the place was filled with the sound of rowdy party-goers - some of whom the girls knew personally, and some who were simply invited for the fun of it. Music was blasting throughout the hall and they had even brought in stripper platforms to keep things exciting, with some of the hottest girls in Republic City getting on stage and shaking their ass for the cheers and delight of all involved.</p><p>	Alcohol was flowing, lap dances were taking place on nearly every other seat, and businesses next door had already called the Republic City police four times - only to be told each time by Chief Beifong that there was nothing she could do. After all, it was the Avatar and the industrial leader of the entire city’s future. When it came to having a party of this size and scale, Korra and Asami earned it.</p><p>	“Whoooo!” Korra was giggling in her seat, nibbling on her bottom lip while she watched a nearby stripper dance in front of her. She was a cute-looking brunette with clear ties to the Earth Kingdom, and part of her routine was Earthbending a smooth, marble stone cock and teasing herself with it. While she twirled and danced just a few feet away from Korra, the Avatar didn’t hesitate to hold up some cash between two fingers, and then gleefully tucked it into the strap of the girl’s g-string when she offered her hip to the Avatar’s attention. “You look great! Do you ever fuck that thing?”</p><p>	The girl just laughed as Korra gestured to the large marble dick that was floating nearby, wrapping her fingers around it and swinging from it like it was a stripper pole. When her swing ended she stopped with one foot lifted to Korra’s armrest, and she leaned forward so that her heavy, exposed breasts were mere inches from the Avatar’s face. From there, she simply teased a finger outward and tapped the nose of the city’s hero, purring as she went back to her routine with a teasing voice escaping her throat.</p><p>	“Keep the cash coming and find out, Avatar Korra~”</p><p>	Korra was keen to do just that, and she likely would have if Asami didn’t find her way to her girlfriend’s side before too long. Asami peeled herself away from a close-dancing crowd with a half-filled glass of wine gripped in her hand, moving to rest on the same place where the stripper’s foot had just been. She leaned forward to kiss Korra’s forehead before resting against her and looking at the Earthbending stripper, cooing thoughtfully as she took another sip of her wine.</p><p>	“Ohh, she looks fun~” Asami purred, and licked her lips while she gazed the dancer up and down. Her eyes didn’t linger long, however, and soon she turned towards Korra and touched her fingers to the Avatar’s broad, bare shoulder. “But could I steal you away for a bit, sweetheart? I’ve got something for you.”</p><p>	“Oh yeah?” Korra looked excited from the beginning - thus far in the evening, literally everything Asami had provided for her was a delight. From the dance hall to the strippers, from the music to the booze, everything for their shared party was funded by Sato Industries, and it had all been top shelf. As Korra rose up from her seat, she made sure to dip a hand into her pocket to pull out a tight bundle of bills, holding it out towards the Earthbending stripper with a smile playing on her friendly features. She wasn’t about to leave the girl hanging, after all. What sort of a heroic Avatar would she be if she did? “Here you go. You’re really sexy, thanks for the dance!”</p><p>	Soon Asami hooked a hand against one of Korra’s strong biceps, leading her away not only from the stripper but the party itself. The two weaved through the crowd and towards the stairs leading to the second floor, leaving the Earthbender girl to gaze down at the impressive, tight bundle of bills she’d been given. She flipped through it with a thumb and blushed almost immediately, murmuring in a soft voice while her marble stone dick still floated nearby.</p><p>	“...wow,” she gave an almost dreamy sigh. “Buff, pretty, and generous? That Asami Sato sure is one lucky girl.”</p><p>***</p><p>	“Asami, what’s this all about?” Korra’s voice was playful as she followed along behind her girlfriend, the woman that in just a few short hours she’d be marrying. The two of them were trotting up the steps to the second floor of the banquet hall, where it was mostly closed off to the public. There wasn’t anyone there aside from a few random employees tending to the party below, and a dark hallway that Asami soon started to walk down, all with her hand snugly fit within Korra’s. To say that the Avatar’s curiosity was at its peak was an understatement. “Where are we goooooing?”</p><p>	“A little wedding gift for you,” Asami released her lover’s hand just as they drew near a door deep within the hallway. She gestured to it with a pleased smile, but when Korra reached out for the doorknob she swiftly stretched out a hand, closing it around the Avatar’s wrist. “I hope all of those strippers downstairs got you nice and excited, darling. This is a special treat.”</p><p>	Korra blinked, tilted her head as she regarded her lover, and gave a nervous swallow.</p><p>	“Is...is this what…” She rolled back and forth on her heels, a rapid blush sweeping over her cheeks. “Is this what I think it is…?”</p><p>	“She’s yours for the whole evening,” Asami cooed, and stretched forward to give the Avatar a tender kiss on the cheek. She lingered there for a long moment, both to press her breasts to Korra’s toned figure and to let a hand slither down, moving to grope at Korra’s crotch. Thanks to the strippers below Korra was already rock hard - pushing against not only her panties but the lovely Water Tribe dress that she’d worn for the occasion. “Don’t ask her name. Don’t make small talk. Don’t take off her mask. Just...have fun with her.”</p><p>	“A hooker?! You got me a hooker?!” Korra’s eyes were wider now than ever, an excited squeak escaping the back of her throat. She actively pressed against Asami’s touch, grinding her lap forward and reminding her fiance just how much she appreciated all the wealthy industrialist did for her. “Wow, Asami, this...this...you’re the best! Aww, wait, all I got for you was a Water Tribe betrothal necklace!”</p><p>	“Don’t worry, darling,” Asami cooed, nipped her lover’s cheek, and then slowly released the grasp she had around her wrist. “You can make up for it when our first year anniversary arrives. Now have fun! The next time I see you--”</p><p>	“--we’ll be walking the aisle,” Korra finished that thought with a dreamy, sweet whisper, just before squeezing her girlfriend in a fierce hug. After everything they’d been through, after all the trials their relationship faced to get to that point, it was nice to know that the passion was hotter than ever the night before they got hitched. It took a trusting relationship to bring strippers and hookers into the mix as pre-wedding celebration, but as sure as Korra’s arms locked around Asami’s figure like iron, she knew one thing: the woman on the other side of the door would be her slut for the night...but Asami? Asami would be her partner for every other night for the rest of her life.</p><p>***</p><p>	After the two parted ways, Korra took a deep breath and made her way inside the room, unsure of just what she’d find within. Would it be a busty Earth Kingdom girl with huge boulders? A feisty Fire Nation girl dressed up in fetish gear to look like the old Princess Azula? Maybe even a visiting Air Nomad - she’d heard that they were the dirtiest ones of all, something about finding enlightenment through sex. What Korra found, however, was enough to tickle both her arousal and her heartstrings, because kneeling in the center of a small bed set up for just this occasion was a woman whose dark skin made it clear...she was a Water Tribe girl. Just like the Avatar herself.</p><p>	The whore for the evening was braced on her knees and left mostly naked, showing off a thick, wonderful figure that most would have dismissed in favor of the strippers downstairs...but Korra only found all the more enticing. She had a wide waist and full, motherly breasts that trembled when the sound of the shutting door filled the air, and thighs that looked absolutely perfect for wrapping around someone’s waist while they fucked her. While Korra’s eyes danced across her it was clear that the experience was different for the whore herself, because nearly her entire head was covered in a tight-fitting blue leather mask, coming down so far to cover her eyes and nose with two small openings for her to breathe through. Dark tresses of brown hair were pulled through an opening at the back of the mask to give her a long ponytail, and a white ball gag connected to the edges of the mask was snugly fit within her mouth. Already, she was drooling around it, and threads of spit were dangling from her lips down to the surface of a neatly-folded card tucked between her breasts.</p><p>	Korra, with her excitement building and her cock throbbing all the harder within her panties, sauntered forward to pluck it into her fingers. She briefly teased the card under her own nose to take a deep breath, realizing instantly that it had been kissed by the aroma of Asami’s favorite perfume, and with a soft chuckle the Avatar opened it up and read with a soft, thoughtful voice while the whore knelt before her.</p><p>	“Dear Korra, I know life in Republic City isn’t always easy for you, but I’ll always do anything I can to make you happy,” she read aloud while her present waited. “I hope you enjoy this little taste of home. Always yours, Asami.”</p><p>	With that, Korra folded the card neatly and slipped it into one of her pockets, a memento of the evening. Afterwards, she let her eyes dart to her slut with an increasing excitement, finally moving out a hand to touch her for the first time. Strong fingers teased across the slut’s tits, down her waist, across one of her thighs...sending the present to wear goosebumps across her dark flesh with every passing second. Finally Korra cooed as the words of the card filled her mind, and she smiled softly as she stood up to begin getting undressed.</p><p>	“A taste of home, huh?” the Avatar asked, slipping free of her robe in a simple motion and exposing her buff, well-toned figure...not that the masked whore could see it, considering how the blue leather blocked her vision. “That must mean you’re from the Southern Water Tribe, too! Figures that Asami would pick the perfect gift.” She continued to strip down to the point that her panties and bra were similarly cast aside, and Avatar Korra stood there in all of her true glory. A full set of breasts that stood perky and aloft thanks purely to her glorious muscle tone, a washboard stomach that Asami had traced with her tongue thousands of times, and a massive cock that stood straight out, nearly the exact same skin tone as the kneeling whore on the bed. After striking her heroic pose - mostly for her own benefit - Korra’s eyes darted again to the full-figured whore before her, and grinned.</p><p>	“So! Ready to get fucked by the Avatar?”</p><p>	The masked hooker - her wedding present from her bride to be - simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>	Korra’s first course of action was to unsnap one edge of the hooker’s ball gag, allowing it to fall from her mouth and dangle from the remaining strap connected to the mask. Her present’s mouth was left gasping upon the realization that her time to perform had finally come, and those parted lips were soon met by the sudden taste of the Avatar’s cocktip, stretching out and resting there atop the other woman’s tongue. The Avatar’s hooker murmured from there and swirled her tongue slowly from side to side, teasing and tasting underneath that sensitive gland while making faint, content noises from the back of her throat. While she shuffled on the mattress those heavy breasts swung back and forth and the dark brown locks escaping from the back of her mask were soon claimed by one of Korra’s hands, with the Avatar forming a tight fist at the base as she held it like a leash.</p><p>	“That’s it...get it nice and wet, sweetheart,” Korra cooed, watching as the woman’s lips closed around her head and began to slide down. The inches were slowly escaping within this inviting slut’s attentive mouth, and the deeper she went the more the Avatar felt her own hunger surge. “Spirits only know when my wife’s going to give me another chance like this, so I’m going to make the most of it. You’re going to get fucked all night. Trust me...you’ve never met anyone quite like me.”</p><p>	There was a faint murmur that escaped the hooker’s throat again, enough that it sent a tender vibration across Korra’s sensitive rod. She soon flattened her tongue and dipped her head forward the rest of the way, somehow managing to take every last one of the Avatar’s inches deep within her mouth. She had to stop a bit past the halfway point to collect herself once the other girl’s length managed to hit her throat, but once she took a steeling breath she forced her head down the rest of the way - wedging her nose to Korra’s lap and bulging her own throat in the process. While her mature figure shivered on the bed and she brought her hands up to rest them against Korra’s hips, the Avatar unleashed a satisfied sigh and wiggled the other woman’s head back and forth via the ponytail she was using as a leash.</p><p>	“Fuuuuck, you’re a real hungry lady, aren’t you?” Korra shuddered, nibbling her bottom lip and sliding one hand up and across one of her own breasts. She teased a nipple as she stared down at that masked face nestled against her lap, pondering briefly simply...reaching down and plucking it away. She only restrained herself from doing so because this was Asami’s wonderful gift to her, and she didn’t want to seem ungrateful. She’d play by the rules her beloved set forth, although she was starting to be able to guess the motives. “Ha! Guess Asami doesn’t want me to know who you are, huh? Probably because she’s worried I’ll go hunting for you back home, hoping to get another blowjob like this.”</p><p>	Again the other woman murmured and tightened her fingers against Korra’s hips, only encouraging the Avatar to press forward further. She did just that with a slow and steady pace to her hips, rocking back and forth while only bringing the tip of her unit to the top of the woman’s throat before wedging it right back down again. It was slow and patient but still fairly rough, ensuring that on every press down she bulged her present’s throat and made her squeak from the impact. At a certain point, Korra pulled back just far enough to grasp her dick by the base and swing it back and forth, slapping it against the masked woman’s blue leather hood, directly over her eyes, over the tiny slits for her nose, and of course - atop that outstretched, wiggling tongue set against desperate, hot breath. The Avatar shuddered joyfully after pushing her member back into place and giving the slut another few pumps of her hips, at one point holding her down for so long and so deep that she started to sputter and gag. Even then, so diligent was this working woman that she didn’t struggle or attempt to pull away, and instead only pushed herself further and dug her fingers harder against Korra’s waist.</p><p>	To say the Avatar was impressed would be an understatement, and when Korra pulled at the woman’s ponytail until she was yanked off of her dick with a loud, wet pop, she chuckled softly while she dropped down to a knee on the mattress. With threads of spit still bridging all the way from her dick to the gaping mouth of the whore, Korra gazed at her as if the mask wasn’t stopping their eyes from meeting, and she spoke in an appreciative voice.</p><p>	“It took Asami months to be able to handle my cock like that,” Korra purred, and slipped a hand up to wipe away the dangling spit from the other woman’s face. Shortly after and with the same drool-soaked fingers she gave her a light but dominant slap across her leather-clad cheek, and then grasped the ball gag hanging from the mask’s edge. She affixed it firmly into the woman’s mouth once more, and as soon as it was secured Korra offered her another order - this one sounding particularly demanding and urgent. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees. Let’s see if your pussy’s as much fun to fuck as your mouth.”</p><p>	Whimpering and now oozing spit from around the edges of her gag, the prostitute nodded her head and started to swivel into position. It once more gave Korra the chance to appreciate what a fine piece of Southern Water Tribe meat she was - that plump backside, those full breasts, the fact that she was clearly a woman and not just some fresh young girl from the tundra. Why, this woman could be someone she knew! Someone she lived nearby! It could’ve even been one of her mom’s friends! That particular fact made Korra grin particularly wide as she dropped down to her knees behind the other woman, slapping her dick squarely into position and tribbing it across the other’s folds. Between her thighs Korra found a soaked, warm pussy that was quite responsive as she rubbed back and forth underneath it, and the woman in question was already moaning around her gag in an urgent need to be claimed.</p><p>	The Avatar reached out, once more grasped the ponytail sticking from the back of the leather mask, and whispered in a scandalous, intimate voice while she pushed her spit-covered tip to the older woman’s entrance.</p><p>	“Time for me to get that taste of home I was promised,” she cooed, and suddenly pushed inside.</p><p>	Korra wasn’t gentle with her whore that evening - she knew that there was no need to be. This whore was eager, wet, and as hungry as the Avatar herself was to connect with someone from back home. The immediate, powerful thrust that Korra offered to her prize made the woman moan in desperate glee, half-muffled by the gag but still enough to fill the room and send flecks of spit dancing from her stuffed mouth. The penetration of the Avatar’s enormous length within the other woman’s inviting pink entrance was offered in a swift strike all the way down to the hilt, leaving Korra’s lap clapping against the woman’s backside and forcing her to suddenly contend with a hefty girth stretching her folds and reaching into her very depths. Once Korra had hilted her prize she hissed yet again from the back of her throat, and came down on one side of the slut’s ass with a hard, open-hand spank that made all of those lovely curves bounce for the Avatar’s amusement.</p><p>	“You’re so fucking tight...squeezing my cock like it’s the first one you’ve had in months!” She spanked the whore again, and this time when her hand landed against that plump backside she dug in with her fingers, giving it a fierce squeeze upon impact. “Wet...and warm...can’t believe this pussy was at the Southern Water Tribe all this time and I never managed to get into it until now!”</p><p>	Korra didn’t give the other woman a chance to respond to that before suddenly flaring her hips back and beginning to truly, fiercely, fuck her. There was no greater physical specimen in Republic City than the Avatar, and it was with every ounce of Korra’s strength and skill that she enjoyed her evening treat, rushing back and forth and clapping against the other woman to send the noise of their crashing flesh filling the room around them. Each thrust took her to the point that she nearly popped out only to rush all the way inside again, shoving to the hilt as her temporary lover tried to push right back against her in turn. The Avatar’s hands remained locked in place for the most part - one secure around the other woman’s ponytail leading from the mask and the other only lifting from her backside to give her another sharp spank, or on one instance reach out to drag her nails sloooowly down the slut’s back as she was claimed.</p><p>	As much as Korra appreciated the impossibly blissful grip around her rod, it was clear that the whore Asami prepared for her was enjoying it with the same reckless, glorious pleasure. Potentially more so, considering how her moans around the ball gag faded in and out, sometimes sounding shockingly lewd and sometimes sounding almost...shameful, but never failing to fill the room with the noise of her delight. She gripped at the sheets and eagerly battered herself back against Korra with her own vigorous motions, breasts swaying, excess spit oozing from the sides of her gag, and her well-fucked pussy now marked with dancing lines of nectar that Korra was steadily, dominantly fucking from her.</p><p>	At a certain point, the wild thrusts coming from the Avatar simply got to be too much for her hired hooker for the night, and the woman’s knees finally gave out on her as she flopped right down onto her belly. Crashing against the mattress, she still wasn’t given a reprieve as Korra simply rode her the entire way down, still fucking her without missing a single thrust. From her knees to her belly the whore was still claimed, and now tightened her arms around the pillow as she kept screaming in glorious, shameful bliss while her pussy was pumped harder and harder. In this new position Korra could mount her backside and squeeze down against her from above, grinding her powerful chest to the other woman’s back and stretching out an arm to close around her shoulders, bringing her face to the edge of the slut’s mask. It was there, with her lips pressed to the leather just above the other woman’s ear, that Avatar Korra whispered to her well-fucked whore in a hungry and heavy voice, striking even faster as she pushed towards her finish line.</p><p>	“Asami didn’t tell me I have to pull out,” Korra whispered against the gagged, moaning tramp - flesh clapping to flesh even louder in that moment. “So I guess that means you’re getting a nice pussy filled with cum. Next time I’m at the Southern Water Tribe I’ll look for a pregnant older slut...maybe she’ll let me bend you over again.”</p><p>	The hooker tightened around Korra’s cock with incredible intensity upon hearing that promise, and it was all Korra needed to go completely over the edge. The Avatar hissed in one final surge forward, pounding herself down to the hilt again and again until she finally found her peak. With that final crash inside she could feel the slut underneath her begin to convulse in a climax in tandem with her - those tight, wet folds were shivering across her length and the howling whore was clearly not just ready but outright eager to be filled. She received her wish as the Avatar’s enormous length pulsed within her, the cocktip nestled against her deepest regions as she began to unleash nothing short of a torrent of cum. Surge after surge of sticky white bliss erupted from her tip, making both women shudder as the slut’s nether rapidly filled to capacity and began to overflow. Cum squirted from the seam between their flesh to splatter against Korra’s balls and the woman’s own thighs, and as the two were left basking in their depravity Korra shivered her hips from side to side, further stirring the cum-flooded entrance of her wedding present.</p><p>	From there, she simply laid flat atop the other woman, who was breathing heavy around her gag and glazed with a layer of sweat. The Avatar gave her the short kindness of kissing the side of her head through the blue leather mask, just before slinking her fingers up to seize her ponytail once more and pull it until she heard the woman whimper. Still basking in her aftermath, still letting her cock sit in an overflowing pussy that couldn’t stop shivering, Korra whispered to the other woman before slowly beginning to push upward.</p><p>	“That’s a good start,” she cooed. “But let’s see if your cunt can handle me all night like my fiance’s can.”</p><p>	From there, the Avatar enjoyed her prize with an outright reckless delight. If Asami paid for this whore throughout the whole evening, then Korra would make sure she got her money’s worth - not to mention got her own fill of anonymous pussy before she settled down with the most beautiful industrialist in Republic City. Whether she threw the woman onto her back and fucked her from above or made her mount that massive cock and ride it to completion, whether she blasted her cream straight down the slut’s throat or fired a burst of it directly into her ass, the Avatar made damn sure that this woman would never forget her night with the Avatar. It was the perfect thing to ensure that Korra had herself a good night’s sleep before her wedding - thrusting and grinding to the point of exhaustion, spending every last drop of energy so she could doze well into the morning. She used her hooker as a sturdy cum deposit that night, pumping her full again and again to the point that her tender little pussy was overflowing and the moans echoing against her ball gag never truly faded.</p><p>	And in the morning...she was gone. Waking up alone in the bed and absolutely coated with the stench of tawdry sex, Korra rose from bed - a little sore, but incredibly well-rested and undeniably happy. Her wedding present was the best she ever could have hoped for, and similarly, her bride to be was the best she ever could have wanted.</p><p>	What a lucky girl she was.</p><p>***</p><p>	“Mom, are you here? It’s us!” Korra was excited as she stepped into her old home, pushing open the door with one hand and leading Asami behind her with the other. The two were heavily bundled up in parkas for their visit to the Southern Water Tribe - the first time Korra had been home in a year, and the first time she’d seen her mother in six months, since the time she flew out to attend the wedding. “Moooom!”</p><p>	“Korra, sweetie! And Asami!” As Senna rounded the corner of the kitchen and met the girls in the living room, she was absolutely beaming. Her beloved daughter stood there with her beautiful bride - the latter of whom was already showing a noticeable, pregnant belly under her parka. “Ohh, Asami, you’re so far ahead! How lovely! Going to give me a grandchild soon, aren’t you?!”</p><p>	“Just a few more months,” Asami blushed as she held her belly, and Korra simply stood by, preening. The Avatar didn’t seem to think anything of it even when Asami reached out for Senna - first to give her a hug, and then to lay a hand on her own tummy, which was just about as big as Asami’s own. “And look at you! You’re almost there, too!”</p><p>	Senna and Asami briefly exchanged playful glances which went downright unnoticed by Korra, who was just happy to have her family together. She gave her mom a big kiss on the cheek before joining Asami in patting her belly, beaming the entire time.</p><p>	“You look great, Mom. Can’t wait to meet my little brother or sister!”</p><p>	With a heavy blush crossing her cheeks, Senna returned the affections of the other girls before waving a hand for them to follow her into the kitchen. She bustled about with an energetic pace, calling for the pair to join her within.</p><p>	“Come on, girls, you must be hungry!” She gazed over her shoulder, smiling sweetly. “I’ve been cooking all morning waiting for you. Korra, I bet it’s been a while since you had a little taste of home!”</p><p>	As Senna rounded the corner again Asami just squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, paying close attention to her wife’s reaction. The Avatar looked briefly thoughtful for a moment, her eyes narrowing in a second of contemplation before she looked like she was dismissing something from her ponderings. Pushing whatever it was that nagged in her mind aside, Korra soon followed after her mother, beaming.</p><p>	“On our way, Mom! It smells great!”</p><p>	As Asami was pulled along by the hand, the Sato girl merely wore a coy smile the entire time - one she’d no doubt share with Senna throughout the entire evening.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spicy. :3 </p><p>This was a reaaaaaaally fun story to write. I like this pair. Got me wondering what other pairs might do the ol' "trick someone into breeding their own mother" gag. Classic prank.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>